Michael's Nightmare
by Horselover1111
Summary: Michael's worst fears come into reality when his past catches up with him. Will his family make it out unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

Team Westen's

"Michael, you are going to owe me another pair of shoes when this is all over," Fiona pouted, strapping the new car seats into her Hyundai coupe. Michael smiled as he held onto his children. He couldn't believe they had three kids, ranging from ages two-five. Michael had quit his job for the government permanently after Fiona had found out she was pregnant with their son, Michael Jason Westen Jr. He knew that a spy's family was in constant danger of being used as leverage, and he refused to take that chance with Jay, as everyone called him.

Kissing Fiona on top of the head, he went to work strapping the twins into the car seat. "Daddy I want to go with you!", "Me too Daddy!" They screeched from within the car. The twins were almost three now, Claire Madeline Westen and Chance Maddox Westen, both spitting images of Michael and Fiona. Though, no one could deny the eerie familiarities between Michael and Jay, including Frank, Michael's abusive dead father. Claire was a redhead like her mother and true to her Irish heritage, her eyes sparkled green. Chance took after both Michael and Fiona, with deep brown hair and emerald eyes.

Michael and Fiona had taken this job on a whim. Leaving their children for even a short amount of time broke their hearts. The client had come to them about three days ago, asking for the Westen team, needing their help to steal back intell on foreign operations. The job itself was simple, but in this line of work there are many sides to a story, and some parts seem too be accidentally left out. Michael and Fiona dropped off the children at Maddie's house and continued on to Sam's. The retired ex-Navy Seal, Achoholic, and women magnet, who was also Michael and Fiona's best friend.

Although Michael had been out of the spy game for almost six years, he could still tell when something wasn't quite right whether it been a moved pillow, closed sunshades, or even a spilled beer off to the side. As soon as they pulled up, he drew his handgun from the back of his dress pants. Fiona peered at him questionably, her own senses going on high alert. Together with drawn weapons they exited the car, each knowing what to do without talking, they entered the unusually quiet house. Unfortuatenly, they had little time to react as six heavily armed commandoes tackled them to the floor. Fiona hit the ground hard, the wind knocked from her lungs she could only watch as they zip tied her hands and feet. Michael wasn't so easily subdued, he came up swinging, catching one in the jaw before taking a kick to his chest. He grabbed at his ribs as he felt two shatter. Still, he kicked out feeling his foot connect, he rounded of this kick, tackling another man to the floor, snapping his neck with cold and calculated twist. Throwing his body to the side he stood, suddenly a screech from behind him caused him to freeze.

Another man, obviously the leader, was holding Fiona by the neck, a five inch military knife caressing the skin on her neck. His focused lost, he wasn't even aware of the gun butt slamming into the back of his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Westen's

"Michael, you are going to owe me another pair of shoes when this is all over," Fiona pouted, strapping the new car seats into her Hyundai coupe. Michael smiled as he held onto his children. He couldn't believe they had three kids, ranging from ages two-five. Michael had quit his job for the government permanently after Fiona had found out she was pregnant with their son, Michael Jason Westen Jr. He knew that a spy's family was in constant danger of being used as leverage, and he refused to take that chance with Jay, as everyone called him.

Kissing Fiona on top of the head, he went to work strapping the twins into the car seat. "Daddy I want to go with you!", "Me too Daddy!" They screeched from within the car. The twins were almost three now, Claire Madeline Westen and Chance Maddox Westen, both spitting images of Michael and Fiona. Though, no one could deny the eerie familiarities between Michael and Jay, including Frank, Michael's abusive dead father. Claire was a redhead like her mother and true to her Irish heritage, her eyes sparkled green. Chance took after both Michael and Fiona, with deep brown hair and emerald eyes.

Michael and Fiona had taken this job on a whim. Leaving their children for even a short amount of time broke their hearts. The client had come to them about three days ago, asking for the Westen team, needing their help to steal back intell on foreign operations. The job itself was simple, but in this line of work there are many sides to a story, and some parts seem to be accidentally left out. Michael and Fiona dropped off the children at Maddie's house and continued on to Sam's. The retired ex-Navy Seal, alcoholic, and women magnet, who also happened to be Michael and Fiona's best friend.

Although Michael had been out of the spy game for almost six years, he could still tell when something wasn't quite right whether it been a slightly opened front door, closed sunshades, or even a spilled beer off to the side. As soon as they pulled up, he drew his handgun from the back of his dress pants. Fiona peered at him questionably, her own senses going on high alert. Together with drawn weapons they exited the car, each knowing what to do without talking, they entered the unusually quiet house. Unfortunately, they had little time to react as six heavily armed commandoes tackled them to the floor. Fiona hit the ground hard; the wind knocked from her lungs she could only watch as they zip tied her hands and feet. Michael wasn't so easily subdued, he came up swinging, catching one in the jaw before taking a kick to his chest. He grabbed at his ribs as he felt two shatter. Still, he kicked out, feeling his foot connect, he rounded of this kick, tackling another man to the floor, snapping his neck with cold and calculated twist. Throwing his body to the side he stood, suddenly a screech from behind him caused him to freeze. Another man, obviously the leader, was holding Fiona by the neck, a five inch military knife caressing the skin on her neck. His focused lost, he wasn't even aware of the gun butt slamming into the back of his skull.

Michael awoke to a severe pounding inside of his head. His eyes were still blurry from the blunt force trauma, but he slowly opened them to observe his surroundings. The first thing he noticed sent a nauseous feeling through his stomach, his family portrait. Looking around more he could tell he was in his mother's house, the 70's upholstery, the smell of cigarettes, and an odd cleanliness. Then it hit him, his mother and children were here along with Fi! He struggled to get free from the chair he was bound to, but there was little he could do against heavy industrial chains. His headed drooped as he began to realize how bleak the outcome looked.

Almost an hour later a man entered the room, he was obviously Russian, even though his dark shaggy hair and the dark room hid his face. But it was what he was dragging behind him that immediately sent Michael into overdrive.

"Let him go! It is me that you want he is only a child!" Michael growled viciously, Chance peeked around the man to see his father, the little boys face showed his pure terror. The Russian only chuckled, obviously amused at Michael's protectiveness.

"Calm down Michael, he is unharmed, for the moment at least. We just need to have a discussion first." The Russian replied, as he dug something from his pocket. He pulled out a key and his pocket knife, handing the key to Chance, he nodded for him to give the key to Michael. Chance slowly waddled over to his father, handed him the key, and went to stand back with the Russian. Michael undid the lock and the chains fell away. As he flexed his muscles trying to shake the stiffness the Russian quickly got his attention. The blade was pointed straight at Chance's chest, the little boy screeched. Michael growled, he had no choice but to lead them from the room out into the living room. The sight that greeted him wasn't much better. Fiona, Maddie, Sam, Jay, and Claire were all tied to identical steel chairs.

"Michael here is how things are going to play out, each time we don't get the right answer to a question, someone's going to get hurt. Let's start with something easy, what are these children's names?" The Russian asked. Michael stared at Fiona, love and guilt pouring from her eyes; they both knew what was going to happen. Michael turned to the Russian, his face as hard as steel, he laughed but not in humor.

"So this is how you want to play it Michael, well that's fine with me," the Russian said evilly. He nodded to the commandos standing off to the side, he grabbed Michael and held him still. The Russian slowly walked up to Michael, his face tense but complete with a cold and calculated smile. Suddenly it hit Michael, this was one of the men from his spy days, Felix Zakhaev.

"Before you begin, tell me Felix, how has Siberia treated you all these years?" Michael asked without humor. Felix's face grew angry and he bellowed before shoving the military blade deep into Michael's chest. But Michael didn't even flinch as the screams of horror all around him deafened his ears. Instead he stood stone still, staring Felix down. Fiona struggled free of her bonds and rushed to Michael, tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews. They are what keeps me writing this story! If you want me to continue just let me know, also any ideas where to take this story next is greatly appreciated!

Sam quickly sprang into action. Trying vainly to break free from his bounds, he screamed at Michael's attackers trying desperately to divert their attention. Fortunately, they turned to him and tried to quiet him, but Sam would have nothing to do with their ideas of silence. He yelled out every insult he could think of and soon the men became angry. They punched him and he kept on yelling, keeping an eye on Fiona at the same time trying to staunch the blood pouring from Michael's chest.

Michael won't be alive much longer if the blood doesn't stop flowing soon, Fiona thought to herself. She could hear Sam's bellowing in the background, but she forced herself to focus on Michael. She was only vaguely aware of Jay beside her, tears streaming down his face as he held onto his father's hand. Finally, the blood seemed to be slowing down and then coming to a heavenly stop. Fiona breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Michael breathe beneath her hand.

Although Michael was still unconscious, it was almost as if the men that were threatening his family in real life were threatening them in his world of darkness. His eyes moved with a heaving sense of REM, his body jerked, and his mouth made unrecognizable silent noises. Jay rubbed the tears from his mother's eyes before wiping his own. He held onto his father's hand and tried to soothe him. Jay had always been kind hearted, but Fiona almost started crying when she saw the way he looked at his father. His eyes were filled with pride and love, so unlike his grandfather.

Jay stood and ran to the men before Fiona could stop him. Then, putting his own safety aside, the five year old, slammed his small body straight into the leaders back. Fiona grabbed him and shielded him before Felix's team could react. Jay growled at the men from behind his mother's arms. Fiona laughed nervously, trying to shake off what had just happened, but Felix did not take the situation so lightly. Moving forward with quick precision he advanced on the mother and son. Fiona drew Jay in closer, shielding as much of his tiny frame as she could.

Suddenly, a white blur tackled Felix to the ground, slamming him head first into the wooden flooring. Michael had slowly gained consciousness and had quickly assessed the situation. He grappled with Felix, punching and kicking his way into a quick victory. But the odds were not in Michael's favor. The remained commandoes had regained their composure after the initial shock had wore off. The grabbed Michael and fought to subdue him, but he refused to back down this time. Fiona joined him, and they fought back to back, using every move they had ever been taught to fight their way out of the situation.

Meanwhile, Sam had coaxed Jay into getting something to undo his bonds. The tiny boy had managed to find a bobby pin, but little else. Sam picked the lock and threw the chains to the ground, and moved onto the twins and Maddie. After all were clear of the chairs, he helped them to the garage, where Maddie's car was waiting.

"Maddie, take the kids and drive to a hotel, don't stop for anyone, an-" Sam was interrupted by Michael's scream, "Sam get my family out of here, Fi and I will be fine!" Maddie didn't wait for Sam to reply, grabbing his shirt collar and forcing him into her car. With Jay and the twins strapped into the back seat, Sam flew from garage, completely laying waste to Maddie's garage door. When they were out into the road he glance at the shocked family. Maddie turned her gaze to him, her eyes so filled with pain and sorrow, it almost made Sam's heartbreak. Jay was just looking out the window, unsure of anything. The twins had fallen asleep on each other, the shock and fright of the day, draining their tiny bodies of any source of energy. Sam knew how they felt, he was racked with guilt at leaving his two best friends behind, but he knew where his priorities lay.

Meanwhile, Fiona and Michael were struggling to fight back against the men. The commandoes were all heavily armed and expertly trained. Michael was especially struggling, his lung wasn't holding up against the knife wound and he was getting extremely winded. Fiona was fighting extra hard to keep up with Michael's rapidly gaining slack. Then, in one quick motion it was all over. A gun sounded, bringing Michael's sluggish mind into overdrive. Fiona turned to see if he had been shot, and those few precious moments of inquiry cost her. One of Felix's men grabbed her in a choke hold, forcing Michael to surrender. Felix smiled as he wiped the freshly fired weapon clean. He was angry that his hostages had escaped, but there was always another day. Now that Michael and Fiona were subdued, the fun could really begin!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I hope for any that have started school, a great start! Also thanks so much for the reviews on this story, every single one is greatly appreciated!

Felix tapped his fingers in annoyance. For almost a half an hour his team had struggled to gain any ounce of information off of Michael and Fiona. But the two refused to say anything, taking numerous beatings and insults. Michael was struggling, his chest wound had stopped bleeding but the intense pain was starting to wear on his body. He tried to sit tall and proud, keeping his grunts of pain to a minimum. Fiona could tell he was in serious pain and serious trouble, but there was little she could do.

Michael and Fiona were soul mates. Ever since they first met in Ireland, their hearts were forever entwined. When one was in pain, the other could almost feel it. Their days in Ireland had been spent in constant danger, and now that they were home in America, they still found themselves in danger. They had to find a way out of this situation and fast, or else they might not get to live out their days in the Miami sun.

Michael struggled against the chains that bound him to the steel chair. He was so frustrated at being held and constantly beat. Fiona watched him struggle, his face almost turning purple.

"Michael, just be still, before you hurt yourself even more," Fiona whispered.

"Fi, I'm sick of sitting here in chains, with my wife getting beat up, and I can't do anything about it, how do you think that makes me feel?" He grunted in reply. Fiona drooped her head, she knew he was hurting.

"I've picked the lock on the chain, so when they get farther away into the kitchen I'm going to let them drop and get yours," Fiona said. Michael's head lowered, his eyes grew cold and calculated.

"No, get away from here as fast as you can I will distract them," Michael replied. Fiona's eyes grew large, "Michael, that's suicide, if they get around that corner just a little more-" Michael cut her off,

"Fi, I won't make it five feet from the house, get back to our family, keep them safe, tell the kids I love them an-" It was Fiona's turn to cut him off, "Michael, I can't leave here without you, I love you too much to know I had any chance in saving you!" But Michael refused to budge, this was one argument Fiona Westen would not win. Fi recognized the closing of her only opening to escape and save Michael's life, but she had different plans. Dropping her chains to the floor as quietly as possible she slipped over to Michael's, undoing the lock in record time. Michael's face could barely mask his anger, she grinned at him, before handing him a discarded gun from the table.

"Do you remember when we were in Belfast, and you were injured, same plan." Fiona whispered in his ear before quickly kissing him on the lips. Michael savored the kiss, knowing it could very possibly be his last one. Lightly placing his bonds on the floor he stood, stretching his muscles, and checked the gun over. Although it wasn't his weapon of choice, it would do.

They both slipped to the kitchen wall, guns loaded, they peeked around the corner. Felix and his men were discussing how to get Michael and Fiona out of the country. The men just nodded and went along with Felix's plan. Fiona dropped low to the ground; her primary aim was the floor. Michael stood tall; his aim was right between Felix's eyes. Once Michael gave the signal, they would simultaneously round the corner and shoot for their intended targets. The plan had flaws however and it was extremely risky, but they had no option to turn around now. So Michael counted with his fingers, one, two, three, and they turned hard and fast. Shooting the guns with deadly timing, but they instantly knew something was wrong.

Tune in this Thursday to see what went horribly wrong with Michael and Fiona's plan! Don't hate me for the cliffy, there is more to come, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late chapter update, don't shoot me lol. Well I hope you all enjoy it!**

The bullets flew true, but not for their intended target. The guards had rotated their positions, leaving the opening for Felix's death to close. The big guard dropped, a hole drilled in the back of his head. Fiona's bullet slammed into the floor, causing shrapnel to fly into the men's faces. They yelled out in surprise and turned on Fi and Michael their guns already beginning to be drawn. Michael fired another two rounds, dropping another commando. The remaining three rushed to find cover, Fiona managed to drop another before they could jump behind the kitchen appliances. Fiona and Michael ducked behind the wall, he squeezed her hand and they took off running. Michael slammed into the front door; it shattered off the hinges, free from their rampage. They ran for the nearest car, hearing the men yelling in their direction. Fiona was the first to make it, as she slid over the hood to the driver's side, she heard Michael grunt in pain, but she had no time to look and see if he was okay. Both of them slid into the car, and Fiona fiddled with the wires, trying her best to hotwire it before the men reached them. Bullets pinged off the side, and Michael fired a couple rounds in return, giving Fi the chance to rev the car to live. She punched the gas and took off around the bend.

She glanced over at her lover, his eyes were screwed shut in pain, but why was he holding his back.

"Michael what's wrong?" She cried out in fright. He opened his eyes, eyes so filled with pain it made her flinch.

"I'm fine Fi just keep driving," Michael grunted in pain. Then she saw the blood, seeping onto the white upholstery. She gasped and began to drive faster, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. Fiona grabbed a discarded phone sitting in the console, and dialed Sam's number.  
>He picked up before it even really began to ring.<p>

"Fi!" He yelled into the microphone. Fiona smirked; leave it to Sam freak out.

"Yeah it is me, meet me at the spot, the one we only go to for emergencies and bring your med bag, Michael is hurt badly." Sam spun the car around headed for the nearest exit; luckily, he kept a spare med bag in Maddie's car. As they approached the spot, Sam became anxious. He had no idea how mad Mikey was hurt, or if he could even safe his life. Michael would rather die than be sent to a hospital. Madeline patted his arm, breaking his train of thought. He smiled reassuringly at her, but she saw right through his charade. She grimaced, her son was probably not going to make it, and there was nothing she could do. All they could do was sit and wait for the couple to make their appearance.

Fiona fishtailed around the corner, expertly swinging into the vacated parking lot. She slammed on the brakes as soon as she reached Maddie's car. Sam jumped from the driver's side and skirted around the front of the car to where Michael lay draped in the front seat. He jerked open the door and tried to determine where the blood was coming from. He pulled back a bit when he found the culprit, a hole the exact size of a 9mm bullet. He hissed in anger, the bastards had shot him too. Fiona strained to see Michael, but Sam blocked her view. Suddenly he cried out as the car began to shake.

"Fi, call an ambulance, he is having a seizure!" Sam screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

The ambulance could not have arrived any slower. A full 10 minutes had passed, when the flashing lights of the vehicle finally arrived. Sam was fighting a losing battle. The strain of the day's past events and Michael's failing body left him with little energy. Regardless, he strove forward, never giving another thought to the ache of exhaustion. The medics flew from the back and to Sam's side, quickly accessing the situation; they moved to pull Michael from the car.

Michael groaned in protest as someone attempted to move his wounded body. He was in so much pain; he just wanted the darkness to take him into that sweet abyss. Unfortunately, due to his training as a spy, his body refused to just pass out. The medics carefully pulled him from the car, being as careful as possible to avoid any sudden or jerky movements. Fiona hovered over them, spiting insults if they jarred him too much. By the time the medics were able to successfully remove Michael from the car and onto the gurney; almost 20 minutes had gone by. If Michael lost any more blood he would not survive.

Maddie held the children to her. She knew it was not a good idea to let them witness their father in such bad shape. Jay broke away from her as the medics loaded Michael into the ambulance. Michael's eyes flickered open as Jay's tiny hand slipped into his much larger one.

"Daddy, I will take care of everything at home. You don't have to worry. I'll be the man of the house, just like you wanted me too. Please be okay daddy. I love you!" Jay said trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Michael's familiar crooked smile temporarily lit his face. He was limited in terms of communication due to the oxygen mask and punctured lung, but he managed to gasp out, "Daddy loves you Jay." Jay smiled his father's crooked smile and stepped back to allow the medics to do their job. Fiona climbed in the ambulance and away they went, speeding to the hospital.

Maddie and Sam loaded the kids back in the car and drove to the Westen's secret beach house. Maddie agreed to watch the kids if Sam called her with any updates. Sam sped back to the hospital and ran the halls to find Fiona. He found her, scrunched into a seat in the waiting room, her face pained and sorrowful.

Sam jumped right to the point, "How is he Fi?" Her gaze crept up to meet Sam's, there were tears running down her face. Sam's heart dropped, had Michael lost his battle in the ambulance? He was jarred from his silent nightmares by Fiona's cracked Irish accent.

"He flat lined in the ambulance twice, but they were able to bring him back. The EMT's said they don't understand how he is even alive. The ER doctor told me that the knife punctured Michael's lung and shaved a rib bone in half. The beatings left a number of broken bones and bruises, which he said those would heal. The gunshot was the worst of them all. Apparently, when the bullet entered his back, it nicked his liver, bounced off chest wall, and came back to lodge beside his spinal column. Michael could be paralyzed for the rest of his life, Sam!" She lost the rest of her self-containment, and Sam barely managed to catch her as she broke down and sobbed on the floor. The two friends's held onto each other as they mourned. Sam's heart broke as he recounted her tale in his head. His best friend was fighting a battle he would probably not going to win. There was nothing that either of them could do about it, but wait and pray.

Sorry for not writing for so long guys I have been ridiculously busy, but anyway read and enjoy and maybe review lol! They keep me going!


End file.
